zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shenzi
Shenzi is a female hyena in Spongebob's adventures of Lion king. According to Timon in the origenal The Lion King 1½, her full name is Shenzi Marie Predatora Veldetta Jacquelina Hyena. Her name means "savage", "pagan", "uncouth", or "barbarous" in Swahili. Her distinguishing features are five prominent bangs hanging over her face and a mane that reaches all the way to her bangs. She also lacks the dark grey 'stubble' snout of the males, and the dark patches around her eyes are shaped to resemble heavily applied eye-shadow. She is assertive, collected and possesses a considerable amount of self-control, only very rarely losing her temper. This makes her the de facto leader of the trio, and apparently the Matriarch of the clan of hyenas. Her authority is so absolute that she has no need to exert physical force over other hyenas - Banzai and Ed consistently follow her orders without her needing to fight them - whether they are to stop fighting, remain where they are, or even to lie to Scar. Shenzi's primary concern is the well-being of her Clan. She allies the Clan with Scar even though the hyenas dislike the lions simply to provide for them, tells Scar that Simba is dead to get them into the Pride Lands, and is even unafraid of informing him that there's no food or water left, meaning the Clan is starving. Spongebob and Friends pinned Shenzi and Banzai and Ed down, the three begged for their lifes, then our heroes consult the magic couch shell, which by ironic convincenes, they have one to, making them automatic members. learning this, She, along with Banzai and Ed, stopped Dennis from getting at spongebob and patrick. When Scar tries to pin Mufasa's death on the hyenas and thugs at the end, she doesn't hesitate to convinces the Thugs that Scar intended the insult on them, resulting in his elimination. Shenzi is the other second in command in the shell louge squad when she is being a good guy on her anti hero role, cause in other siries, she still rephreses her role as a villain. she does have a posivive reputation, as the slayer of Lord Cobra (which was ironicly having no idea destroying the meddailian would have Cobra's creatures to attack and maul him to death, she only thought Cobra would scream like a girl and run away) and the leader of the three member hyena team, since the female is in change in the wild. she has been reveled as the last desendent of a long line of pure hyenas, and due to her anti heroness, she has very big shoes to fill. she's inpluseive, really un lady-like, and seem more likey to start a fight with anyone, usually even her friends if she's upset, exspiecally Banzai and Ed, since they must of have alot of prior arguements which may have cause routine bickering. however, she cares for Spongebob, seeing him like as if he's her own pup, but trys not to over do it, and somewhat takes what he saids too litteral, for in Spongebob and Friends find atlantis, when Spongebob asked Shenzi to keep him from annoying everyone from his over egerness, she thought he was asking her to bonk him silly, causing more awkwordness. but she seems to be very protactive of Spongebob, and would be intsently aggressive to anyone who threatens him, her friends, or anyone the shell louge squad has been asigned or agreed to protact. sometimes she along with Banzai and Ed, they can be given speical capture the side-kick of villains missions if their villain masters appear without them or if the side-kicks are without their masters for various reasons, or if said side-kick or side-kicks are on a verge of trying to exgate the location they reside if they contain inpourent infomation about them, for villain side-kicks are offen known to contain infomation about personal weaknesses about their former masters or is to keep them from being corrupted by the villain leage or simply preventing them from causing trouble of their own. one such mission was when Iago was by himself in spongebob and friends meet Mulan. within the louge, she is sort like a mix of either the den mother, or that tom girl sister that cares, but is firm about it. eventually, shenzi will discover her kinds' origins as the pure hyenas, and once that happens, she will understand of an upmost impourence to the role, but much to her dismay, an anti hero's life sytile prevents her becoming fully pure, due to her past, and the ocattional helping of some of Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's enemies, notably Arthur and Cecil. Quotes *"Make mine a 'cub' sandwich, what'cha think?" *"For your last meal, you're gonna eat those words." *"Oh, that violates so many laws of nature." *"I get cranky when I don't eat. For months!" *"I'm so hungry, I could eat a ham of a hamster!" *"I don't think so!" Role in the series Shenzi is the Original UUniversal counterpart to Zhensi, and a member of the Shell Lodge Squad who helps save the AUU many times behind the scenes. Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroines Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Former Villains Category:Reformed Characters Category:Grey Areas Category:Carefree Characters Category:Predators Category:Saviors Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Insulters Category:Acrobats Category:Shell Lodgers Category:Original UUniversals Category:Alternate Counterparts